The Risk
by Grey Clouds That Thunder
Summary: Yuki and the other Sohma family members are trapped in a prison because of a false love. For his family to escape, Yuki has to do the biggest risk of all for his family. My first fic ever. Please R&R. KyoXTohru  Though I preffer YukiXTohru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets. Or any of the characters except for one I may add later. I just own the story. Yuki Sohma quietly sat in a green leather couch, reading and studying a big dusty dark red leather back book that was probably hundreds of years old. He was in his own personal secret library he had in the house. In there, white shelves were lined with books of all shapes and sizes from the floor to the ceiling. The walls were a elegant shade of red and the carpet was forest green with a red rug that had different designs in yellow. He studied a lot of things in that personal library of his, and it was a nice place to take a time off or do homework. The book he was currently reading and somewhat interested in was about physics.

Yuki Sohma, the rat of the Zodiac, is a very interesting person you could say. He had dark grey hair and big violet eyes. He was surprised no one had ever called him 'Girly Eyes' or 'Old Man'. He wasn't the tallest of all kids but he was satisfied about his height. But there was one thing that didn't satisfy Yuki Sohma. His popularity. He knew this would sound strange to some people, but he just wanted to be liked without being harassed by fan clubs. He wanted to walk without someone following him. He also wanted Kyo to like him better. Why did the cat blame him for not being part of the Zodiac when really it was his great great grandfather who did it? Though he would never show it, he actually respected Kyo in a way. And he wanted Kyo to feel the same.

Yuki sighed, put a small bookmark in the huge book, took off his glasses, and went outside when suddenly, a heavy muscled man shot something silver at him. A tranquilizer. Yuki was about to attack when suddenly, darkness fell upon him like a bottomless pit. The last thing Yuki remembered before he struck the ground was hitting his head on the sidewalk.

*Later*

Yuki awakened in a cold steel metal cage. Darkness filled the room and cage except for one dim light bulb hanging above his head which cast a dull gray light. His head hurt. It felt like someone was running chainsaws and jackhammers inside his head. His eyes glanced around and two men were there with Akito in their hands. She tried to struggle, but these two brutes have obviously been scientifically modified to not even feel pain because they weren't budging. They threw her in the cage with him and then Yuki heard them say before they left through the steel door, "I wonder why the tranquilizers didn't work on her."

Yuki reluctantly turned around to see Akito getting up, her teeth clenched. She had her hands tied with steel chains, but she broke them apart as if they were just thin pieces of paper. She then started snarling. He backed away a safe distance as she went to pull something out of her silk kimono. When Akito took it out, Yuki gasped in shock. In Akito's hand, was a knife. The blade shimmered, even in the dim light of the cage. The tip was so pointy that if Akito had threw it at a steel pipe, it would've gone all the way through.

"I'm going to kill her." snarled Akito, looking around. Yuki was wondering who she was talking about when suddenly, behind him, something was whimpering. He slowly turned around to see in one cage, Momiji, Haru, and Kagura, who was the one who was crying. Akito faced her, shouting cuss words so angrily and loudly, that Yuki thought his ears would peel off.

Kagura sat there trembling and whimpering, "I'm sorry Akito-sama. I thought I had finally found someone! Someone who loved me. I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried. Yuki couldn't help but feel bad for the crying boar. He knew what it felt like to love a girl. You put your complete trust in them. And I think Momiji knows that feeling too. I looked at them. They were hugging each other protectively. Momiji hiding his face in Haru's white shirt, not wanting to look.

Akito's anger flared. She roared, "Well, I'm going to have to make a new boar!" And she was about to throw the knife at a screaming Kagura. Yuki ran up. He knew what it meant to be betrayed. He knew what it meant to be hated. He knew what it meant to feel like a freak.

A loud CUNK could be heard throughout the room. Kagura screamed, not in pain but of horror an guilt. Momiji screamed along with her, and Haru stood there wide eyed in shock. Akito got out of her rage and was in shock and surprise too.

Yuki felt a thin line of hot sticky blood fall off his chin and onto the cage floor. He felt weak. He felt like he was flying away. Blood soaked his plain white shirt and skin like a river from where the silver knife, thrown from Akito, poked all the way through his stomach….to his bare back. He heard more screaming, coming from Kagura who was sobbing sorry over and over again. He also heard screaming from Akito who was shouting idiot and curses at Kagura. He felt himself fall. It all seemed in slow motion. Before he headed to the floor and possibly to heaven, he heard the shouts of a couple of other people. The workers who worked there, Haru, and…and…his closes family members. Shigure, Tohru, and even Kyo. Then…everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Baskets. I only own the story and Spenser.

Somehow, Yuki knew he was not dead when he awoken in that pure white room. Everything was white and empty. The only thing that was in there was a white chair in the in the middle of the angel white room. Someone dead was contacting him. Yuki could feel it. And Yuki knew who it was.

Yuki walked over to the chair and sat and quietly said, "I'm here Spenser." There was a sudden gust of wind that almost toppled the chair Yuki was sitting in completely over. Then, like a ominous phantom, a white heart faced barn owl with a fawn brown body appeared through the air, flying all around noiselessly. But soon, it stopped in mid-flight and sat on a little wooden perch that the wind blew in. This was Spenser Sohma, the one Akito disapproved to be part of the Zodiac and was killed. Forgotten, the owl was never remembered by anyone as a member of the zodiac or Sohma family.

"Hello Spenser." said Yuki calmly, staring at the floor. He had no wounds here. No one got hurt in the spirit world. Yuki then looked around and he saw he was in the spirit chat room. This was a room for spirits to bring important messages to help a person they knew that was in need. He had talked to Spenser before when he almost died because of his bronchial tubes. Spenser Sohma, who scared Yuki when he was little, had explained he was the one who saved the cat from never being part of the Zodiac and made him somewhat part of the zodiac. Then when he told some other stories, he had helped Yuki recover. Also, when he had to sleep in the evil dark room Akito threw him in after he got whipped, Spenser had told him stories yet again. Some were good about the people in heaven and others were gruesome like the time Akito sliced him with the ax for being a 'traitor'. These stories helped Yuki recover back then, but Spenser had a serious look in his black eyes and Yuki knew there was no stories that were going to be told tonight.

"Where am I down there? Is Akito killing the others? How do we get out." asked Yuki before the old Sohma owl could even speak.

The owl rubbed his beak nonchalantly and then said, "You are in a prison camp for freaks of nature. Down there, werewolves, vampires, unicorns, fauns, and more are being caged, never to see sunlight again. The creatures there will be kept isolated for the rest of their lives. The humans will starve you and all the creatures to death. But with Akito, there planning to use her as a minion."

"What?" Yuki said, his purple eyes were wide with pure and complete shock. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm afraid is true my young lad." said Spenser with no feelings in his eyes. Spirits couldn't show feelings in the chat area. "And Akito is not hurting the others by the way, she is trying to heal you."

"Heal me?" asked Yuki in confusion. As far as he knew, Akito would want him dead by now. He wasn't one of Akito's favorites as far as he knew.

"Yes, Akito cares about her Zodiac. Her knife was not aimed to Kagura, just towards the wall. Believe me, if she hated you guys, she would've killed you already." Spenser said calmly. He flapped his wings a little to distract himself from the subject of Akito. Yuki smiled. Akito did care about him and the others. But that didn't matter right now. He had to ask one more question before Spenser's time ran out.

"How do we get out?" said Yuki to the owl.

"I'll tell you this only, in the end of the forest by the camp, not very far, only visible to creatures in need, is a bright light and a couple of glowing rocks are there. It will ask you to do it a favor. Once you do it, you will free all the creatures in the prison and the humans will forget you ever existed." said Spenser. Then suddenly the owl faded away. A gust of wind blew and Yuki felt himself and the chair going backwards. Then, everything went completely black.

*Later*

Yuki groaned to find he was cradled in Akito's arms. The knife wound was cleaned and bandaged up and everyone was staring at him. Yuki flushed in embarrassment.

"We thought you were dead! Don't do that again!" said Tohru, crying. Yuki looked around and then said, "I know the way out."

(A/N: My last chapter will be next!)


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked at Yuki with expectant eyes, Akito mostly. He rose to his feet and said, "Kagura…can you do me a favor?" Kagura nodded. She got them into this mess, and she was going to help get them out. Yuki stretched over and whispered something in her ear. After Yuki finished, she nodded vigorously. Then Yuki told the others to back away.

"This will be my awesomest move yet!" Kagura said, her eyes glowing. She then raised her fist and charged towards the iron cage. She crashed all the way through the steel cage. The piece that came off of her hand thudded loudly to the ground. Kagura then raised a peace sign for victory. "That's what I'm talking ABOUT!" Kagura said.

"It's a good thing she doesn't use that on me." muttered Kyo. Suddenly Kagura grabbed the kitty by the bare neck and used him to smash through the weaker metal. Kyo groaned and rubbed the bump on his head. Yuki helped Kyo up, and then thanked Kagura with a nod of his head. Kagura grinned brightly. Then they all started running. Sirens were going off and the humans would be there any moment. Suddenly, for a split moment, Yuki tripped on his own feet and landed on the concrete floor. A cage beside him whimpered. A trapped werewolf, a beautiful one at that, that had bluish grey fur and dark emerald green eyes that shimmered in the dull light. It's paws had been rubbed raw from scratching on the cage so much and it looked like a walking skeleton. Yuki felt resentment to the evil people who worked here.

"We'll get you out of here soon." Yuki promised the werewolf. Then he ran to catch up with the others, who somehow instinctively knew to run to the forest. Momiji was in the lead. He was the fastest of everyone in the group. He stopped for everyone to catch up and looked at the sky. "I see a shiny light in the sky guys!" said Momiji excitedly.

"It's called the sun dimwit." said Shigure, who was actually being quite serious in a situation like this. But Yuki said, "No, there's supposed to be a shiny light in the sky." Yuki then looked up, along with the others and saw a Hollywood Studio kind of show light flashing in the sky. Everyone ran to it, knowing it meant something before Yuki could even tell them.

The little posse suddenly skidded to a halt. In the light of the rocks, in the middle, with a piece of white parchment in his beak stood a familiar looking barn owl. Spenser Sohma.

"Spenser…" Akito breathed in shock. Spenser just nodded in greeting, his black eyes emotionless as ever. Everyone started bickering over who Spenser was.

"Maybe it was Akito Sohma's messenger bird!" said Momiji.

"No, it's just some bird." said Kyo.

"Maybe it's a Sohma we never known about." said Haru. Everyone was silent at that one. Then everyone started laughing hysterically, except for Yuki, Akito, and Spenser who were anime sweat dropping. Spenser then flew up on Yuki's shoulder and handed the little parchment to Yuki. He then shouted, "SILENCE!" to the bickering people.

"What Yuki?" said Tohru, looking confused.

"Spenser has a message of how to escape the minds of the humans back there. We can also help all the other creatures in there." said Yuki. Everyone was shocked at what the message read; "Too save yourself from all being eliminated, a young mouse will save you all from destruction, like he promised."

Everyone was confused and shouting and bickering and Akito had to hold her hand up to silence them. What did the note mean?

"Many years ago, Yuki's great great great grandfather had made a deal with me, to let him stay in the Zodiac, if the cat, or any other member of the Sohma family was in dire need, the rat would be the sacrifice of the group."

"After a million years of it never happening, Yuki's granddad tried to handle the curse and he somehow managed to break it. But Yuki heard of the broken code because of Akito and Akito said that if he accepted, he would die in a young age. She could feel it. And Yuki accepted." continued Spenser, who was flapping his wings on Yuki's shoulder. Spirits, if they had to do something like this, could be alive for a few moments and Spenser was trying to feel the wind on his wings again. Everyone turned to Yuki to see his reaction but Yuki was calm and he didn't even blink.

Then Tohru started crying. She didn't want to want to watch Sohma kun die! Everyone remained silent in grief.

"You may bid your farewells." said Spenser sadly. He nudged Yuki and then flew over back on the stones. Yuki nodded and walked up to everyone. He hugged Akito and said, "Though we had our misunderstandings, we are family."

Then Yuki walked up to Haru and Momiji, Haru was sad but he didn't show it with tears, but with a kind of wave that seemed to radiate off him, but Momiji busted out crying. He told them where his secret library was and that they had to pass the secret down to their grandchildren.

Then he went to Shigure and said, "I know I've called you names and could've been mean at some points…but I thank you for letting me live in your house and staying there, and I trust you with my garden." Shigure looked down in sadness as Yuki whispered the location of his garden to the dog.

Then he walked to Kagura, he whispered something to her, she looked upset, but nodded for her dying cousin. She would do it. He gave her a phone number to one of his closest friends who wanted a girlfriend who was willing to wrestle.

Then he went up to Kyo. He stared at Kyo's red eyes and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

"I loved Tohru as much as you do, and I was going to propose to her. But I saw her with you and I knew…I just knew…it wasn't meant to be…I entrust you to give the ring to her and marry her, But give her this message, "Yuki wanted to say…he loved you and will miss you. I even got Kagura's permission."

Kyo felt tears coming out of his eyes and he clamped on to the ring and said, "I promise." He did his best to hold in his tears. Yuki put his hand on Kyo's shoulder, "Goodbye cousin."

The he turned to Spenser, who stood on the rocks as a spirit. Yuki took his place in the rocks. A bright flash appeared and Yuki's clothes laid scattered. He was in his real form. His rat form. He saw Tohru by the tree watching and he smiled. Then suddenly, he felt himself evaporate to a spirit along with Spenser. Then he and Spenser, waved, and then scampered and flew to the gateways of paradise.

The End.


End file.
